


Short Story

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: If Only We Hadn't Used So Many Adjectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story

Sirius threaded his long fingers through Remus's fine honey-brown hair as his lover sweetly sucked his turgid prick. He could see below that Remus had opened his fly and his own hand was working between his legs, and that sight brought him to the edge; he pressed his hips up, wanting more of those soft lips, that hot mouth.

Remus abruptly pulled off and stood up, re-buttoning his trousers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius demanded.

"Ordinarily I'd love to continue this," Remus said, putting his shirt back on, "but we seem to have run out of


End file.
